1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-way change-over switch, and more particularly to a multi-way change-over switch wherein a manually operable lever supported for rocking motion is tilted in a direction to selectively turn a plurality of switch elements on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multi-way change-over switch of the type mentioned is used, for example, as a mirror switch for remotely operating a mirror provided on a body of an automobile from a driver's seat with a driving force of a motor.
An exemplary one of such multi-way change-over switches is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 56-20904. The conventional multi-way change-over switch is shown in FIGS. 5(a) and 5(b).
Referring to FIGS. 5(a) and 5(b), the multi-way change-over switch shown includes an insulator case body 1, and a lower common terminal 2 secured to the bottom of the insulator case body 1. The lower common terminal 2 has four lead wire connecting portions 2a which extend downwardly through and from the bottom of the insulator case body 1. An upper common terminal 3 is disposed in an upper opening of the insulator case body 1 in an opposing relationship to the lower common contact 2. The upper common terminal 3 has a lead wire contact connecting portion 3a which extends downwardly through and from the bottom of the insulator case body 1.
An upper operating base 4 and a lower operating base 5 are disposed for parallel movement in an opposing relationship to each other on opposing faces of the common terminals 3 and 2, respectively. A motion transmitting means 6 is interposed between the operating bases 4 and 5 for moving, when one of the operating bases 4 and 5 is moved in one direction, the other operating base 5 or 4 in the opposite direction. The motion transmitting means 6 includes four racks 7a integrally formed in a square arrangement along four sides on a lower face of the upper operating base 4, another four racks 8a integrally formed on an upper face of the lower operating base 5 in an opposing relationship to the racks 7a of the upper operating base 4, a floating pinion support member accommodated for movement between the operating bases 4 and 5 and having four pinion shafts 9a extending in a cross-like arrangement thereform, and four pinions 11a loosely fitted on the pinion shafts 9a and held in meshing engagement between individual opposing ones of the racks 8a and 9a.
Four change-over terminals 12a having an L-shaped section in plan are disposed uprightly along four angular corners of an inner wall of the insulator case body 1. Each of the change-over terminals 12a has a lead wire connecting portion 13a extending downwardly through and from the bottom of the insulator case body 1. A pair of contact elements 14 and 15 are fitted on the upper and lower operating bases 4 and 5 and normally held in contacting engagement with the lower and upper common terminals 3 and 2, respectively. Each of the contact elements 14 and 15 is bent downwardly or upwardly at four side portions thereof and extends downwardly along four side faces of the upper or lower operating base 4 or 5 to form contact portions such that, when the operating base 4 or 5 is moved in one direction, one of the contact portions of the contact element 14 or 15 is brought into contact with an opposing one of the change-over terminals 12.
A manually operable lever supporting member 17 is secured to a lid member 16 disposed on the insulating case body 1, and a lower end portion of a manually operable lever 18 extends through a through-hole 17a perforated at the center of the supporting member 17. The manually operable lever 18 has four supporting projections 19 formed at a vertically mid portion thereof. The supporting projections 19 extend laterally in a cross-like arrangement from the manually operable lever 18 and are received on an upper face of the supporting member 17. The support member 17 further has four supporting slits formed in a cross-like arrangement in plan around the through-hole 17a, and the supporting projections 19 of the manually operable lever 18 are individually fitted in the supporting slits of the support member 17 to prevent the manually operable lever 18 from rotating around its axis. An E-shaped snap ring 20 is snapped at a location a little above the lower end of the manually operable lever 18, and a helical spring 21 having a tapered shape in side elevation is interposed between the E-shaped snap ring 20 and a lower face of the supporting member 17 to normally urge the manually operable lever 18 to assume an upright position with respect to the supporting member 17.
By the way, with such conventional multi-way change-over switch, the manually operable lever 18 is supported for rocking motion in four perpendicular directions, and a mirror is driven to move in one of four directions, for example, upward, downward, leftward and rightward directions, in accordance with a direction in which the manually operable lever 18 is tilted. Accordingly, when one of two left and right mirrors is to be operated, such mirror must be selected, and to this end, a slide switch is provided separately. This requires an additional part and an additional space for the part. Besides, when the other mirror is to be selected, a finger is removed from the manually operable lever 18 once, and then, after such selection is made, the finger is returned to the manually operable lever 18 to operate the latter again. A cumbersome manual operation is thus required.